


Fugitivos

by Vagoasdf



Category: Baldur's Gate, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Baldur - Freeform, Español | Spanish, Fugitives, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Magic, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Rouge - Freeform, Sorcerer, Warlock - Freeform, barbarian
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagoasdf/pseuds/Vagoasdf
Summary: Edwin es un antiguo guardia escarlata, que lleva escapando de una traicion a los suyos, o una traicion de los suyos, segun el diceDeevad es un campesino alegre, que dada malas juntas, y malos entendimientos, termino guardando la escencia de un dios oscuro dentro del cuerpo de su novio, HomunHashi es un traidor imperial,  antiguo cabecilla de una rebelion que ya es solo cenizas.Cuatro fugitivos cuya historia se vera atada, y cuando lleguen a las puertas de Baldur, la oportunidad de redimir sus pecados, y la fuerza del lazo que han creado en el exilio, se vera puesta a prueba





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deevad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Deevad).



> Nota: Este es una reimaginación de una campaña de rol que nunca realmente terminamos, pero que sin embargo, tiene un grupo de personajes que me gusto tanto, que simplemente quise terminarla como si hubiera ocurrido. Esta basada en la campaña "Asesinato en puerta de Baldur" para D&D 5E, sin embargo, no hablare mucho de mecanicas, no tengo ni idea sobre Forgotten Worlds ni la historia detras de Baldur, y francamente, la historia no es sobre Baldur, es sobre estos cuatro fugitivos, como se unieron en la fuga, como aprendieron a confiar uno en el otro, y como la presion de ser héroes los termino desuniendo.
> 
> Disfruten!

Cada latido bombeaba menos adrenalina a mi cerebro, a medida que la intensidad del combate daba paso al horror de la matanza. La sangre en mi espalda me bañaba con la culpa de los supervivientes malditos, demasiado fuertes para limitarse a morir, pero muy cobardes para dejar de huir. ¿Me he acostumbrado a las sensaciones que dejo a mi paso? El olor metálico de la sangre, entremezclado con el nauseabundo dulzor de los cuerpos quemados, llegan a mi cerebro como si del aroma de viejas amantes se tratara. Su llamado existe en los barboteos silbones de un hombre, cuya sangre se atora en su pulmón. Su tacto, en la mano febril que se alza, sujeta mi uniforme, buscando un punto en el que afirmarse antes de que la fuerza se le escape de los dedos. Su silbido fue el silbido de aquella flecha, y la innegable sensación de que yo era el objetivo de ella.

  
Superviviente maldito: Suficientemente para no paralizarme de miedo. Demasiado cobarde como para aceptar mi destino

  
Quisiera decir que fue el fuego del valor el que se formó en mi mano, pero eran más bien las ascuas del pánico, y el reflejo de decenios de entrenamiento. Mi mirada se encontró con los ojos del asesino durante solo medio segundo, antes de que el calor escapara de mis dedos, formándose en un puñetazo de fuego que voló contra ellos. Inhalé hondo, buscando disipar las nauseas, y me arrodillé frente al cuerpo de Gunther,

  
-¡Deevad!- Grité a todo pulmón, llamando al Herbolario que venía en la caravana. Al no escuchar respuesta, miré a mis alrededores, zumbaban todavía un par de flechas, recordándome que el asalto todavía no había terminado. “El fango es un pésimo lugar para resguardar un herido, infecciones, flechas sueltas, pisotones, son todos los riesgos de dejar a un civil herido en medio de la nada”. Envaine mi espada, y haciendo una mueca de esfuerzo, cargué con el cuerpo de mi moribundo jefe hasta una de las ruedas del carromato que todavía estaba entera. Deevad seguía sin aparecer…¿Había muerto el herbolario también? ¿Tenía una flecha clavada en sus tripas, y estaba agonizando a la sombra de algún árbol?  
-¡Deevad, Gunther se está muriendo!- Me incorporé a medias, buscándolo con la mirada, buscándolo con la mirada, pero en un inicio encontré solamente cuerpos caídos, carretas quemadas, y caballos descabritados con flechas en sus ijares. Era mi culpa: Yo era el guardia, y debía proteger a esta caravana, no ponerla en peligro. Ahora, entre dos carromatos volteados, Homun contenía a tres atacantes. El gigante partió en dos a uno de ellos con un poderoso mandoble, mientras su novio aprovechaba la distracción para correr en mi dirección. Corrí a su encuentro para darle cobertura, mientras él revisaba al herido.

Oh…- se agacho para ver mejor al líder de nuestra caravana. Reviso la herida de la flecha, y le limpio el sudor de la frente mientras este boqueaba para mantener el aliento – …oh mierda  
-¿Puedes hacer algo?  
\- Osea…puedo como… ¿detener el dolor? Hacer que sea más fácil para él la transición- el herbolario saco unas plantas de su morral, acercándolas a la nariz de Gunther, mientras que con la otra mano le sostenía el rostro -Tranquilo, vas a estar bien, el otro lado no es tan malo. Inhala, exhala.

 

  
Bajo sus cuidados, en el rostro de Gunther se dibujó una sonrisa, Deevad seguía calmándolo, trayendo una especie de oasis en el campo de batalla. Homun volvía del trance de sangre que lo había apoderado, y un poco más allá, pude ver como Hashi limpiaba su estoque en un arbusto, cada tanto alzando la vista, preocupado por si algo seguía acechando. Mientras los supervivientes nos encontrábamos, Gunther exhalaba su último aliento.

  
Del resto de la caravana, solamente quedaban restos que enterrar: Anaís y Mathias no volverían a cantar a la luz de la fogata, su carromato estaba destrozado, los instrumentos con los cuales alegraban la fogata, probablemente rotos, el pelo color fuego de ella, que tanto lo cuidaba, ahora era un testigo de la fragilidad de la belleza. Evite mirar el interior del carro donde viajaban los Muddsten, pero la realidad era innegable Willy estaría gritando, llamando a su mama, o Tina lloraría, demasiado joven para expresarse con palabras, sin embargo, los mensajes del silencio gritaban la verdad. Se escuchó un sozollo reprimido de Deevad, mientras su novio lo afirmaba, buscando darle firmeza ante el mal del mundo, aparentemente tan aleatorio, tan fortituo y sin razón.

¿Qué dirían si supieran que la razón de esto soy yo?, Mire los cuerpos, tirados inmisericordiosamente en el fango, Kalhor, Donovan, murieron peleando, Silver no volvería a ver a su esposa. Las flechas partidas eran como un dedo acusador, apuntándome. ¿Seguirían vivos si no me hubieran contratado? No tenía respuesta a las preguntas que se forjaban en mi mente, y ya no tenía roca donde pararme. Caí de rodillas, afirmando el emblema de mi antiguo uniforme, intentando conjurar la razón por la cual seguía en pie. ¿Qué sentido tiene la justicia? ¿Con que ojos puedo mirar al cuerpo de aquellos que jure proteger, si murieron por mi culpa? ¿Cómo puedo enfrentarme a los fantasmas de mi pasado, si es que ni siquiera puedo con los de mi presente?

Deevad siguió mi mirada, adivinando mis sentimientos. Posó su mano en mis hombros, intentando dar algún alivio. -no te culpes por esto. Hiciste lo que pudiste. Dijo, y sus palabras inocentes fueron como un acero al rojo vivo contra mi alma. Incapaz de ocultar la culpa, abrí la boca. -fue mi culpa. Ellos me estaban buscando.  
Parpadeé un par de veces, antes de darme cuenta que esas palabras no salieron de mi garganta


End file.
